1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the heat-sensitive recording and more particularly, to dye transfer materials or sheets for high speed, heat-sensitive recording.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Broadly, the principle of recording of image using dye transfer sheets is as follows. A dye transfer sheet for heat-sensitive recording comprising a sublimable dye is placed in face-to-face relation with an image-receiving sheet on which a dye image is received. These sheets are set between a heat source such as a thermal head or a laser beam, which is selectively controlled according to image information, and a platen. The dye transfer sheet is heated in an imagewise pattern by the heat source, by which the dye on the sheet is selectively transferred on the image-receiving sheet to form an intended image thereon.
Heat transfer materials for full color recording which comprise sublimable dyes and are suitable for high speed recording are now widely used. However, these materials involve the problem that the recorded images obtained using the materials are disturbed in quality thereof especially in the half tone region. This results chiefly from dropouts of recording in portions to which an energy is applied and from the sublimation or scattering (i.e. noises) of dye in portions to which no energy is applied.